


Best Laid Plans

by Moira_Darling



Series: the Canon Compliant Adventures of Balthazar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Family, Friendship, Gen, Season Rewrite Challenge, Season/Series 06, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: Balthazar was brought back to life after he died to let Castiel escape hell, and now he is living life on earth.This is a rewrite of s6 of SPN, from Balthazar's point of view. will be mostly canon compliant until the end.
Relationships: Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: the Canon Compliant Adventures of Balthazar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076147
Kudos: 3





	Best Laid Plans

Angels weren’t immortal. Of course they weren’t. Nothing was without end except perhaps Death. But even Death would reach an end when there were no other creatures left to die.

A philosophical question for another day.

Angels weren’t immortal. It was possible to kill them, to bind them, to torture them… And while the easiest and most sure way to kill an angel was an angel blade; there were always spells if one had the power and resources.

Everyone knew when an angel died. The grace that was an angel’s whole being exploded in a shockwave felt in every other grace in existence, and all that was left was a burnt out vessel that would never be used again. The death of a brother or sister was a terrible thing, something that would never be replaced, and could never be recovered.

So when Balthazar opened his eyes, he wasn’t expecting to be alive.

He remembered hell. Remembered boosting his grace with the power of souls, and using his death as a shockwave to clear the demons out of the way so Castiel could escape hell with Dean Winchester’s soul. Remembered driving his blade into his chest with the desperate need to keep Cas alive.

That was another thing. Angels weren’t known for self sacrifice or suicide bombing.

He looked around the meadow he was sitting in. He could hear birds singing in the trees, and in the distance he could hear…cars?

He got to his feet, looking down and gingerly touching his chest.

It was whole. Not a sign of the violent explosion that had ripped him apart in hell.

He breathed in sharply and reached inside himself for his grace, for his angel blade; and he sighed in relief when the silver sword slide into his hand. He spread his wings next, cautiously stretching them and flying across the meadow.

He laughed in relief when his wings worked, when his powers were as strong as ever; and he readied himself to fly up to heaven.

He suddenly gasped, doubling over as he pressed a hand to his heart as he felt an angel die.

“No…” he collapsed to his knees, struggling to breathe. “No!”

He knew that grace.

Castiel had died. Had been killed by an archangel.

Balthazar rocked on his heels, pressing a hand to his mouth and trying to stop the world from reeling.

What was he going to do now? There was no point in returning to heaven – there was nothing waiting for him there.

“is this what you do? Is this because I valued him above your stupid plan?” he screamed at the empty sky. “I loved him, so you took him away as punishment?” His voice broke in a sob.

The angelic communications were bustling in his head, and he vaguely heard something about a cemetery. About a showdown.

Apocalypse. Right. Lucifer freed from his cage for the final fight before paradise was brought to earth. Whoever won would result in the death of all or nearly all humans.

He didn’t have to go back to heaven. He could do what he wanted now.

Balthazar stopped rocking, thinking.

He would need protection. Against the monsters of earth, and against the angels when they inevitably found him again.

He cautiously reached out to heaven, and found the angel’s attentions all on a cemetery in the Americas.

He flew up to heaven, looked around at its empty and silent walls.

He wouldn’t miss it. Wouldn’t miss having to constantly watch his words and actions.

He felt free for the first time since Luci had been cast out, and he felt like he could breathe again.

He walked down the corridors, and opened the unguarded door.

He smiled, looking at the weapons in the vault.

* * *

Balthazar stowed the weapons in a pocket dimension when he got back to earth, ignoring the massive pull towards the fight that was happening between the archangels.

He reached out, feeling for the pull of the thread to his vessel in this time period.

It wasn’t hard to find, the threads never were. They were always there, humming beneath their grace, just waiting to be followed up.

He landed in the foyer of a mansion, looking around with interest.

The house was mostly empty. There were no servants, no guests, and the only one left was a blonde man sitting at a piano sipping from a bottle of scotch.

“hello.” Balthazar said, letting his form leak through to the mortal plane.

The man jumped but didn’t spill any of his drink. “who – what?”

“I am an angel. You are my true vessel.”

The man raised a sardonic eyebrow. “is that so.” He took another sip of his drink.

Balthazar found himself liking the man. “I am need of a body to live on earth, and you are the one for me in this time.”

“How flattering. And what do I get out of it?”

“I can either give you whatever you want in your own mind, or I can send your soul to heaven.”

“me? Go to heaven?” he chuckled.

“I don’t make a habit of lying, darling.”

The man leaned back, considering. “why try to convince me if you’re an angel?”

“I need your consent to possess your body.”

“Interesting… and how long would you need it?”

“I am not sure.” Balthazar admitted.

He nodded, looking around the room. “I suppose you can have it. It isn’t like there is anything left for me here…Saves me the trouble of doing it myself. Yes.”

Balthazar smiled, reaching out and pouring himself into the body. He took the soul and cut it loose, pushing it towards heaven while he himself shifted inside the human body.

It was tight and confining, but within the body, the world looked so much more beautiful than it had as an angel.

He took a sip of the drink he still held in his hands and stood, looking around the room. He trailed a hand across the piano keys before stepping off the dias to explore the house that was now his for as long as earth existed.


End file.
